Users are increasingly using online forums, blogs, wikis, and other community-oriented sources to obtain information for many aspects of business, research, and daily life. For example, such resources have become invaluable tools to the modern knowledge worker. A recent trend in this area has involved the emergence of technical question/answer (Q&A) sites (e.g., available on networks such as the Internet), where participants can pose questions to a responsive audience of highly skilled peers. Such sites may exist for a range of disciplines, such as, for example, the software development community. For example, forums such as STACK OVERFLOW and the MICROSOFT DEVELOPER NETWORK (MSDN) have recently been reported to have hosted over 3.6 million and 7.8 million questions, respectively. Other disciplines have other Q&A sites, and many social networks (e.g., FACEBOOK) allow users to ask and answer questions, as well as research various entities. Further, researching may be involved for users posting on communication sites such as TWITTER, other sites that provide opportunities for readers to provide feedback, suggestions or questions, or blog sites.
When posting information to sites, many users may conduct research during the process of formulating their posts. For example, a user may formulate queries and conduct searches prior to posting submissions (e.g., submissions such as questions and answers, or opinions), as well as investigating other potential sources of relevant information.